


失控的示爱13

by conch_not_coach



Category: ChronoiR(Nijisanji);Nijisanji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conch_not_coach/pseuds/conch_not_coach
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha(Nijisanji)
Kudos: 21





	失控的示爱13

The runaway demonstration of love  
变态叶x葛葉，学生挚友设定。

13.

“……”  
虽然闭着眼睛，但平静不下的眼球仍在眼皮下高速移动。  
完全无法在被对方，用明显的言语挑衅后，安然地入睡或者假装入睡。  
说什么穿裙子也是我干你这种话…以前没发现，这家伙最近未免也太嚣张了吧？  
给了莫名其妙的告白之后躲着自己，装着可怜提出要做的也是那个家伙，有奇怪癖好的也是那个人，结果现在自己居然要成为困扰着的一方吗，怎么想都不公平吧？？  
深信自己是因为被动，才导致此刻身处在了不利地位。葛葉蹙着眉思考，摊放在床单上的手的食指机械地挠着手底的布料，使得一旁枕头上的两只耳边留下锯木头般尖锐的声音。  
已经进了梦乡的叶，强行被突如其来的噪音唤醒，咬牙压抑着想要把人一脚踹下床的冲动，出声提醒之前，身侧的人却猛地坐了起来，在黑暗中右手准确地拍在他盖着被子的胸口。  
“…”有点痛。  
“喂！”  
稍微有被对方突然的动作吓到，叶睁开眼后，仰视身体上方坐起后模糊的身形轮廓，有些无奈。  
“……睡不着吗。”  
“我说你，”无视了对方的疑问，葛葉用认真的语气继续说道，“和我比一场吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“赢了的人，就那个…”  
即使没至深夜，房间里仍然漆黑一片，只有从窗帘两片间的缝隙钻进的月光，不均匀地洒在屋内各处，笼络成并不清晰的线条。  
葛葉说到此时停顿，抬头下意识地看了眼对方的表情才开口，“…抱对方。”  
“啊啊，在纠结这个所以才睡不着吗。”  
“才没有纠结啊！没有。”含糊不清地大声反驳后便向后瘫倒，任由自己在柔软的床垫上弹了两下的人轻蔑地开口，“是本大爷给你一次认真认输的机会。”  
“我知道了。”  
叶用一侧手肘支撑抬起上身，把被对方弄散的被子重新给两人盖好，才又重新躺下。  
“所以要比什么呢？”  
“嘛…这个我还没有想好。”  
“啊…”叶像是想到了什么，转过脑袋，“我倒是有好主意。”  
“诶…什么？”  
“葛葉自慰过吗？”  
“……”  
“有吗？”  
“你这家伙能不能正经点啊…”像是恼怒地责怪了句，葛葉侧过身扯了下被子，背对了叶，  
“…有吧。”  
“那有给别人弄过吗？”  
“…当然没有啊！”回头神色复杂地看了叶一眼后，葛葉又快速转了回去，“难道说你有吗。”  
“啊，我也没有。”  
“要是没想到的话我睡觉了。”  
不喜欢这个话题吗…  
明明刚刚还是纠结地睡不着一直发出噪音的样子。  
叶悄悄靠近，额头抵着葛葉后脑处柔软的头发，把手轻轻地搭在对方侧身后露出皮肤的腰部。  
“来互相帮助吧。”  
被碰到的身体瞬间紧绷，把腰上的手扒开后，葛葉直接坐了起来。  
“干什么啊！”  
“你看，互相帮助，谁先去的话算输，很公平吧？”叶也坐起身，将一侧散在脸颊的头发别在耳后，解释道，“毕竟去得快的话，也不配做抱人的一方。”  
“做不到。”  
“是不会吗？我可以先——”“不是！”  
打断了叶的话。葛葉抬起手，双手盖住脸后，发出闷闷的声音，  
“给别人弄…做不到。”  
“我也不行吗？”  
“你确定要吗…”稍有松懈的语气，迟疑地问完，低声说着话的葛葉马上又自言自语，“果然还是不了…不了！不了！”  
白色的脑袋随着说出的话晃动，叶抬起的两手捧住才得以使它停止，直视葛葉此时抬眼看向他的红瞳，叶轻声地开口，  
“葛葉。”  
“……”  
“比起做，这可容易的多哦。”  
偷窜进的月光此时恰好分了一丝在他的脸上，灰蓝色的眼睛在漆黑中被照得透亮，说不清里面藏的是威胁还是诱导的情绪。  
葛葉没看明白，但他被夜里这一句低语迷惑一瞬，回过神来对方已经有了动作，有一丝赶鸭子上架的意思。  
“你能不能别擅自行动啊…”  
叶的手抓着葛葉睡裤的边缘，连着里面的那件往下拉，露出肚脐下的小腹时，被葛葉拦住。  
“？”  
“……”  
两人无声对视了一会儿，静静地观察互相的表情，之后葛葉低叹了声，撇开眼睛，默许般地松了手腕的劲。  
腰间的手顺着胯骨滑进松垮的衣物，摸到腿间时，手下温热的身体微不可见地颤了下。  
开始觉得有些羞耻。撇开脸，葛葉无处安置的手搭住叶的手腕，清楚地感受到下身被较自己身体温度略低的手握住，同时顶端被叶指节略长的手指盖住抚摸刮蹭。和自己动手处理完全不同的感觉，让人忍不住发出声又脑袋发晕。  
“嗯…哈—”  
“葛葉不动手吗？”  
“……”  
葛葉这才把微合着的眼睁开，犹豫地伸手，没什么力气地探出指尖。  
但被握在别人手里的东西，此时侧壁被人用指甲轻轻刮过，断断续续地传来不同于疼痛的感觉。  
“动作还是快点哦，这可是比赛呢。”  
身前的人把头轻轻搭在他肩上说着，手上也是不紧不慢地动作。  
但如果把那比作进度条的条的话，大概自己的时间已经要过一半了…  
即使有了悬在头顶的危机感，葛葉还是蜷曲了本打算探进衣物的手指，努力把因为眼角润湿而有些模糊的视线移到叶的下身，伸手上前。  
已经微微顶起了柔软的布料，勾勒出有着明显的弧度。收缩了手指，葛葉有些迟疑地顺着弧度僵硬地滑动，只是与睡裤布料摩擦着，没有和皮肤直接接触一样难以接受。  
但自己也有的东西，此刻长在了别人身上时。平时简单又不过脑子的动作，也成了复杂的操作，每一步都需要费脑子的计算。  
同时，被别人服务的感受让他既局促又不可避免地愉悦，额头渐渐冒出细密的汗液，润湿了额发。  
于是他的动作，看上去便像是即将损坏的机器一般，在几秒内顿上一次，引不起一丝旖旎的气氛，倒真整出点比赛的意思。  
不过，应该是比赛中倒数的选手会有的表现。  
“只是打算这样，觉得我是DT吗。”  
叶似乎小声地笑了下，听不出什么情绪。没有停下的手，从根部到顶端的动作柔软而有力，最后拇指食指成圈，给了最后一下。  
“嗯—！”  
哈—糟糕。  
“噢—出来了。”  
叶说完，把脑袋从葛葉快瘫软的身上抬起，低头看了眼手上沾上的东西后，举着手，爬到床边拿起纸擦拭。  
葛葉仍然坐着，像是反应不过来一般散着目光，有些苍白的脸上覆着淡淡的红晕，直到叶握着纸的手又碰到那个地方。  
“我…我自己来。”  
从叶手里抽走了纸，葛葉仓促地擦完，把裤子有些急躁地提上。他握着擦完的纸巾，大概忘了要去丢弃，又后知后觉的拢着腿，像是那里仍有只手妄图着探入。  
“刚才葛葉都没算动手啊。”  
他被叶声音唤着抬起头。  
“不过没关系，我计时了。”  
叶解锁了手机，打开计时器后，把屏幕朝着葛葉的方向。看到算是让人难堪的数字，葛葉赌气地把叶的手拍开，撇开脸。  
“诶？想耍赖吗。”  
“没有！”  
“那就好。”  
“那么，”叶在界面重新计时的位置按下。  
“轮到你了。”


End file.
